


so seemingly sunny

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Coffee, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Lingerie, Morning After, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shorts, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Blaise/Ginny short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Perfectly Perfect' by Elizabeth & the Catapault.

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Coffee pt 1' for evolution-of-magic

3.  'Coffee pt 2' for evolution-of-magic

4.   ***** 'Lingerie' for anon

5.  'Secret relationship' for evolution-of-magic

6.  'Not gonna let you walk away' for evolution-of-magic

7.   ***** 'Silk Tie; Semi-Public; Nipple Play' for evolution-of-magic


	2. 'Coffee pt 1' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Coffee, Fluff, Banter

“See, Weasley? I told you I wouldn’t bite.”  Blaise placed her coffee down on the table in front of her.  “I’m perfectly harmless.”  

Ginny arched an eyebrow, watching him as her spoon stirred sugar and cream into her coffee.  “You might be, but I’m not.”  

Blaise nearly choked on his first sip.  

“And I also bite. Just for your information. S’not too hard though.  I doubt it’d leave a mark.”  

 


	3. 'Coffee pt 2' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Morning after

“Coffee?” Blaise asked, propping his knee on the bed so he could lean across with her cup.  

Ginny smiled in his direction, reaching for the mug with two hands.  

She was beautiful first thing in the morning.  Well, she was beautiful all the time, but especially first thing in the morning.  

He climbed back into bed with her, foregoing a cuppa for himself in lieu of five more minutes wrapped around her.  

She reached down to trail her fingertips over the love bite she’d left on his neck.  “Hmm…I guess I do leave a mark…” 

 


	4. *'Lingerie' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Lingerie, Smut

Ginny sank down in his lap, reaching up to yank off his blindfold.  She smirked at his expression.  “You like?”  She reached down to tug his hands up to her breasts.  Her breasts that were barely covered by the thin lacy fabric of the teddy.  

He gulped and nodded.  “Oh, I like this, Gin…” he raked his thumbs across her already stiff nipples.  “I like this very much.”

 


	5. 'Secret Relationship' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Secret Relationship

“Your brothers are going to kill me, stuff me, and use my corpse for target practice…” Blaise murmured against her hair.

“Oh please,  they’re just going to be relieved you’ve snapped me up.  I’m far more trouble as a singleton,” Ginny replied with a laugh.  “The real question is, how are we going to tell your mum?  She’s got her heart set on you and Pansy.”

He chuckled. “I think we could start by telling her that Pansy’s run off with Saint Potter…that might take the wind out of her sails.  And we could seal the deal by showing her that lovely ring I bought for you…” He reached for her hand, holding it up to the light.  “There it is, as gorgeous as the woman wearing it..”

“And almost as cheesy,” she countered. 

 


	6. 'Not Gonna Let You Walk Away' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> Light Angst

“Don’t you leave me again, Blaise Zabini…” Ginny reached out to grab his sleeve.  “Apparate and splinch us both, but don’t you leave me in the middle of an argument again.”  

“I have no intention of leaving, Ginerva,” Blaise punctuated, knowingly choosing to use her full name.  “I just need some air.”  

“I refuse to sleep one more night in this house cross with you,” she called after him.  

“So stop being cross with me already,” he muttered under his breath. 

 


	7. *'Silk Tie; Semi-Public; Nipple Play' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Tie Kink, Nipple Play, Semi-Public, Smut

He hadn’t really been surprised when Ginny yanked him into the storage cupboard. Blaise didn’t wear a red silk tie to work for nothing.  He didn’t own a red silk tie for just anything either.  

But all the headaches that came with owning a silk necktie were completely justified when she was writhing against him in the dark.  His fingers found her nipple beneath her shirt, growling a little against her skin as he teased it stiff. 

 


End file.
